


But We're Just Superheroes

by ZoeRainnBlommor



Series: Just Friends [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is kinda afraid of Luka, Adrien should've just had 2 moms, Carapace, Emilie uses the peacock miraculous, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel is the worst father ever, Marinette may be bi, Rena Rouge, and the others - Freeform, more sin, more smut, new ships, post identity reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeRainnBlommor/pseuds/ZoeRainnBlommor
Summary: This is a sequel to my first fan fic "But We're Just Friends." If you haven't read that one, I'd suggest reading it first, as this one literally picks up a few minutes after that one ends. Now that Adrien and Marinette know about their secret identities, how will this change their lives? (Spoiler Alert: At the end of my last story, Adrien and Marinette learn each other's secret identities.) Will they figure out who Hawk Moth is and his ultimate plan? Will they be blindsided by an old enemy who comes back? Will I ever stop asking questions and just let you read the story?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Just Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217474
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Now That We Know

Marinette yanked the covers down from her face, gasping for air. “Oh my God, Adrien, I need a break!” she exclaimed.

Adrien poked his head out, smiling. “Is my lady too exhausted for more sex?” he teased. “That’s downright cat-astrophic!”

As she groaned and facepalmed, Marinette said, “The puns are never going to end, are they?”

Adrien chuckled and replied, “Nope.”

He nuzzled into Marinette’s neck, wrapping his arms and legs around her tiny body. She giggled and rolled over onto her side, running her fingers through his hair. “Admit it, you need a break, too, kitty,” she said softly.

Adrien hummed and began placing light kisses against her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. “Hm, I could get used to this,” she stated.

“I’m sorry, I’ve just been in love with you for so long,” Adrien told her. “With both Ladybug _and_ Marinette. I’m so glad it was you, Mari.”

“Well, I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that,” Marinette replied.

Adrien closed his eyes and settled in against Marinette as if readying himself for a nap. “I wish I could’ve found out sooner,” he murmured.

Marinette cringed as the image of Chat Blanc flashed in her mind once again. She heard him calling her by her name—her _real_ name. Bunnyx hadn’t shown up yet, so maybe this particular identity reveal didn’t lead to the end of the world?

“What’s wrong, milady?” Adrien asked, looking up at her.

“Huh?” Marinette answered. “Nothing’s wrong.”

He sat up and looked down at her, pushing a loose strand of midnight hair behind her ear. “I’ve been fighting by your side for four years, plus you’re, like, my best friend. I can tell when something’s wrong.”

Marinette sighed. Looks like there would be no more secrets between them. “Um…okay….” she started, taking a deep breath. “Remember Bunnyx? You know, time travel miraculous and all that?”

“Oh, yeah, the one who was stuck in the Egyptian sarcophagus in the Louvre?” Adrien replied.

“Yeah, her. Well…” Marinette’s voice trailed off as she tried to think of a way to put this.

Adrien’s brow furrowed. “Why are you suddenly getting so serious?” His eyes widened. “Oh, no, are you going to tell me you’re actually in love with Bunnyx?” He thought about it for a moment. “Hm, that’s kinda hot. I think I could work with that.”

Marinette burst into laughter. “Dammit, Adrien, stop making me laugh! This is serious!”

Adrien smiled and snuggled up to Marinette again. “Sorry, milady, please continue.”

She took another deep breath and said, “Okay, there was this one time sophomore year before I was with Luka and before you were with Kagami, I had made you this beret with a heart on it, and I was determined to make sure you knew it was from me.”

“Wait, wasn’t that from my fans in Brazil?”

“No, Ladybug just made that up.”

“Why?”

“Because after I left your house, Bunnyx showed up and said something had happened to disturb the timeline. It somehow went back to Chat Noir finding out my true identity because I signed the card I gave you with that beret. At the time, I couldn’t figure out how Chat Noir found out through you, but now it makes a lot more sense.”

“So what happened to disturb the timeline?”

“Well, I’m not sure how, but you got akumatized. I had to… _fight_ you.”

Adrien sat up up one elbow and looked down at her. Her eyes were watery as if she were about to cry. He placed a hand on her cheek. “Hey,” he said quietly, “Bunnyx isn’t here now. Maybe it’s okay this time?”

She let out a nervous laugh. “Maybe.” She was quiet for a few minutes and then continued, “You weren’t Chat Noir anymore. You were Chat _Blanc_.”

“Chat Blanc?”

“Yeah, your costume and your hair were white and your eyes were blue. You kept trying to get my miraculous. You said you wanted to fix everything and go back to when we were in love. And you called me Marinette. That’s how I knew you figured out my identity.”

“What did I need to fix?”

“It looked like Paris had been destroyed. The whole city was flooded. The Eiffel Tower had fallen over. And there was something wrong with…the moon.”

“The _moon?_ ”

Marinette turned to face Adrien as tears began spilling down her cheeks. “The…uh…akuma gave you some kind of super cataclysm power. Like, destroy-the-world kind of power.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. “But what about Ladybug? Did Bunnyx send you to a different timeline? Wasn’t there another Ladybug?”

“I…uh—” Marinette’s voice broke as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

Adrien lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me.”

Wiping her face, Marinette replied, “N-no, I think I need to.” She took a few deep breaths to steady herself and then said, “I-I think you had k-killed me.”

“What?!” Adrien exclaimed, sitting up again. “No! Marinette, I would never—”

“It’s okay, you were akumatized,” Marinette quickly responded, placing her hand on his arm. “During our fight, I got thrown in the water. I f-found—” she took a deep, steadying breath. “I found what looked like the burnt remains of both Ladybug and Hawk Moth. When I touched Ladybug, she…dissolved…”

Adrien looked horrified. “No,” he breathed. “I could never…”

Marinette cleared her throat. “Um…a-after I got rid of the akuma, you were still calling me Marinette. S-so you must’ve known _before_ you were akumatized.”

“B-but…how could it have anything to do with me knowing your identity?”

“I don’t know. But when Bunnyx sent me back in time and I erased my name from the card and made up that lie about your Brazilian fans, everything was fine. So that _must_ have been it.”

Adrien sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. He thought for a few moments and finally said, “I just don’t get how Hawk Moth even _could_ have akumatized me. I must’ve been _so_ happy to learn your identity.” He turned to look at Marinette. “Like I am now.”

Marinette smiled and sat up, as well. “We just saw how he akumatized all the students in the school at once. And none of them were necessarily having any bad feelings before that.”

“Yeah, but that was recently,” Adrien replied. “I think he and Mayura have been working on making his miraculous more powerful. But you said this was sophomore year? I don’t think he could’ve done that then. He must’ve had something on me.”

“What could he have?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out. I mean, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but my perfect model boy image is just what I show to my father and the cameras. When I’m Chat Noir, _that’s_ when I really feel like myself. That’s when I feel true freedom.” He met Marinette’s gaze and continued, “Add that to not only being with my lady, but knowing she’s Marinette _and_ that we’re in love with each other…I just don’t see _how_ I could’ve gotten upset enough to be akumatized.”

They were quiet for a few minutes while they each pondered this. Finally, Marinette spoke up, saying, “Maybe Hawk Moth found out your identity?”

“Do you know how he could’ve found out?” Adrien asked.

Marinette shrugged and replied, “No, I just thought only _you_ knew _mine_.”

Adrien thought for a moment, then said, “He could’ve used something against me as Adrien.”

“It’s possible,” Marinette agreed. “Maybe he threatened me.”

“That would probably do it,” Adrien declared, looking her in the eye. “He could’ve figured out _your_ identity, too.”

Marinette shuddered and said, “This is exactly what I’ve been so worried about.”

“Hey, come here.” Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette pulling her close to him. “Don’t worry, he doesn’t know. Things were probably fine in the other timeline until he found out. We just…have to make sure Hawk Moth never discovers our identities.”

Gabriel smiled to himself as he sat alone in his office. Although he rarely smiled, he was happy to learn that the twenty thousand euros he had spent on having listening devices hidden throughout his son’s room had turned out to be well worth the money.


	2. The Butterfly and the Peacock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a flashback! This is my take on how Gabriel and Emilie found the butterfly and peacock miraculouses and began using them.

Gabriel felt panic building as the old Chinese lady put her hand to her mouth, obviously trying to stifle a giggle. He quickly turned to his wife, but of course she was no help, as she had already started laughing. She leaned over and whispered to him, “You told her she has a very lovely chicken.”

Gabriel grumbled to himself as Emilie had what seemed like an entertaining conversation at his expense in fluent Chinese with the old lady who by now had stopped trying to hide the fact that she was laughing. Finally, Emilie said goodbye and took Gabriel’s arm once again as they strolled through the market. “There are so many countries you could’ve chosen for our second honeymoon where they speak French or English, the two languages I speak fluently,” he remarked, “yet you pick China where only _you_ have mastered the language.”

“Oh, calm down, Gabe,” Emilie replied. “It’s not my fault my parents insisted I learn Chinese. I’ve always wanted to come here and see the things I had only read about.”

Gabriel smiled, seeing her beautiful green eyes light up at the simple market around them. He knew he couldn’t stay mad at her. He would travel to the ends of the earth and live in a cave if that’s what she wanted to do.

“Ooh!” she suddenly exclaimed, heading towards something that caught her eye in a nearby stall. Gabriel followed close behind.

Emilie was staring down at two brooches. One resembled a small silver butterfly with four wings, a simple purple jewel at the middle. The other had a similar dark blue jewel adorned with blue and purple pieces assembled in the appearance of feathers on a peacock. She couldn’t explain why she was drawn to them. She felt like they were calling to her soul.

“These are very rare pieces,” the man in the stall told her in Chinese.

“They resemble a butterfly and a peacock,” she replied.

“Ah, yes, you have a very good eye,” the man told her. “Perhaps you and your husband are meant to be the new owners?”

She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. “What do you mean? They’re just jewelry.”

The man chuckled and said, “This is not just any jewelry. These pieces are alive. They choose their owners. No one has ever paid as much attention to them as you have just now. They have chosen you.”

“What’s he saying?” Gabriel asked her.

“I want to buy these,” was Emilie’s reply.

“How much?” Gabriel asked in Chinese, gesturing to the brooches. He scoffed after the man told him. “Are they really worth that much?” he asked Emilie in French.

The man turned to Emilie and said something to her in Chinese. She said to Gabriel, “He said he’s giving us a discount. Don’t embarrass me, just pay the man.”

Reluctantly, Gabriel paid the exorbitant price the man was asking for. Emilie smiled as the brooches were carefully wrapped and placed in a bag for her. She cradled them lovingly as they made their way out of the market.

“Mommy!”

Emilie knelt down and held out her arms as her beautiful five-year-old son Adrien ran to her at the front door. She and Gabriel had just returned from their two-week stay in China. Emilie wrapped her arms around Adrien, saying, “There’s my little guy. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too, Mommy,” Adrien replied.

Nathalie followed close behind Adrien. “I trust everything went well, Nathalie?” Gabriel asked her.

“Yes, sir, everything was fine,” Nathalie replied.

“Thank you so much, Nathalie,” Emilie said to her. “We enjoyed China, but it’s nice to be home.”

“Did you get me anything, Mommy?” Adrien asked.

“Oh, yes, I got you so much stuff!” Emilie replied excitedly. “Come on, I’ll show you.” She picked him up to take him into the bedroom, Gorilla following close behind with their bags.

“Ugh, I’d better get back to work and see how much of a mess it’s become in two weeks,” Gabriel declared. “Nathalie, please get my messages.”

“Yes, sir,” she replied, following him into the office.

In the master bedroom, Emilie was going through her bag of souvenirs. Adrien was sitting on the bed playing with some toys she had bought him. She pulled out a book and placed it on the bed. Adrien stopped playing and started flipping through the book. “What are these weird writings, Mommy?” Adrien asked.

“That’s Chinese, dear,” Emilie replied.

“Can you read it?” Adrien asked.

“Mostly,” Emilie answered. “Chinese is hard to read. I can speak it, though.”

“Wow, will you teach me?” Adrien responded.

“I’ve actually hired a tutor to start teaching you Chinese next week,” Emilie told him.

“Really?” Adrien seemed excited. He kept flipping the pages, pretending like he was reading the book.

Emilie found the two boxes her new brooches had been packed in. She took them out and set them on the bed. She slowly removed the lids from each box. Adrien’s attention turned away from the book as he crawled closer to his mom to look at the brooches. “Those are pretty, Mommy,” he remarked.

“I thought so, too,” Emilie replied.

“What do they do?” Adrien asked.

Emilie was taken aback. “What do you mean? They’re just jewelry. You wear them. They don’t _do_ anything.”

Adrien chewed his lip. “I’m pretty sure they _do_ something. Like give you powers or something.”

Emilie laughed and picked him up, tickling his sides. “You’re so silly!” she exclaimed. “According to you, everything gives you superpowers!”

“Grr, I’m a monster!” Adrien shouted, making what he must have believed to be a monster-like face before throwing his arms around his mother’s neck.

Emilie held her boy close to her as she stared down at the brooches. Now _she_ was sort of expecting them to do something, too.

* * *

“Mom, why can’t I go to school like everyone else?!” Adrien demanded. “I’m tired of being stuck in here all day!”

Emilie sighed and said, “Adrien, just do your schoolwork!”

Adrien plopped down in his chair and crossed his arms. “I don’t feel like it.”

“You need to finish your math. Mr. Chen will be here soon for your Chinese lesson.”

“I don’t care! I don’t _want_ to learn Chinese! What’s the point if I have no one to _speak_ to anyway?”

“Adrien, that’s quite enough,” Gabriel stated, stepping into the room. “Finish your lessons like your mother said.”

Adrien pouted but didn’t argue further. “Yes, sir,” he mumbled. 

Gabriel and Emilie stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. “We’re probably going to have to let him go to school soon,” Emilie said.

“I would rather he didn’t,” Gabriel replied. “ _You_ were homeschooled your whole life.”

“Yeah, but I had my sister,” Emilie answered. “He’s almost eleven. He needs other kids his age around.”

“We allow him to have play dates with that horrible Bourgeois girl,” Gabriel remarked.

Emilie cringed. “Maybe some _better_ kids his age.”

Gabriel shrugged. “I’ll have Nathalie ensure that he finishes his lessons. You go take a break.”

A worried look crossed Emilie’s face. “Are you sure?” she asked.

“Yes,” Gabriel replied. “You’re exhausted. Go take a nap.”

Back in the master bedroom, two beautiful brooches were resting in their place of honor on Emilie’s dresser. Above them floated two tiny gods known as kwamis. One was light purple with the wings of a butterfly, and the other was dark blue with the feathers of a peacock. “I don’t know if we should make ourselves known yet, Duusu,” the purple one was saying. “The boy is not yet old enough.”

“But I know he has the power to be a miraculous-wielder, Nooroo!” Duusu exclaimed.

“I have felt that from him, as well,” Nooroo agreed.

“And also his mother,” Duusu added. “Surely, she could help him until he can do it on his own.”

“I do feel that both of them would be a good use of our powers,” Nooroo answered. “But the man—there’s just something wrong…” Nooroo’s voice trailed off as he shuddered.

“The man is crazy,” Duusu agreed. “But if we gave power to the woman and her son, surely they could overcome him!”

“You always forget that you are damaged, Duusu,” Nooroo reminded her. “We don’t know what could happen if a human uses your miraculous.”

“It’s not that bad!” Duusu protested. “The woman and the boy are both strong.”

Emilie stood outside the bedroom with her ear to the door. She could very clearly hear two voices in there. She was sure it wasn’t the TV. There was someone in her room!

She ran down the hall back to the study where Gabriel was just shutting the door behind him after he had sent Nathalie in with Adrien. “Gabriel!” she exclaimed.

He noticed the terrified look on her face and replied, “Emilie? What’s wrong?”

“There’s someone in our bedroom!” she hissed.

“What? How did they get in?”

“I don’t know, but I can hear them talking!”

Gabriel hurried to the bedroom, keeping Emilie behind him. Pressing his ear to the door, he thought he could hear two voices but couldn’t make out what they were saying. “Do we have a weapon?” he asked his wife.

“A weapon?” she replied quietly. “No, we’re French!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and said, “Check Adrien’s room. I’m sure he has a baseball bat.”

Emilie rushed to Adrien’s room and returned with the requested weapon. Gabriel slowly turned the knob on the door and crept inside. Emilie peeked around the door frame but didn’t enter the room.

Raising the bat, Gabriel glanced around the room, seeing nothing at first. The afternoon sun streamed through the windows. The covers on the bed appeared undisturbed. Something moved quickly in his peripheral vision. He spun around so that he was facing Emilie’s dresser. All he saw were the brooches she had bought when they had visited China almost six years before. But wait…it looked as if one of them was moving. It was the butterfly one. It looked as if someone had just thrown it down and the silver wing pieces were still shaking a little. Lowering the bat, he crept closer to the dresser.

“Gabriel,” Emilie called. “What’s going on?” She slowly stepped into the room.

“It’s the brooch,” Gabriel replied. “It looks like someone moved it.”

“A-are they still here?” Emilie asked fearfully.

“I don’t think…” Gabriel said to himself, picking up the butterfly brooch. He carefully pinned it to the front of his shirt.

Suddenly, a tiny purple creature zoomed out, saying, “Nice to meet you!”

“What the hell?!” Gabriel exclaimed, raising the bat again. Emilie screamed and ran to hide behind the bed.

“So sorry to scare you,” Nooroo said. “My name is Nooroo. I’m the kwami of the butterfly miraculous.”

“You’re the _what_ of the _what?!”_ Gabriel shouted. “What the hell are you doing in my house?!”

“You brought me here,” Nooroo replied. “I came from the brooch you’re wearing.”

“The…brooch…?” Gabriel responded, looking down at the butterfly brooch he had clipped to the front of his shirt and dropping the baseball bat. Emilie slowly peeked over the top of the bed.

“You didn’t know the brooches were miraculouses?” Nooroo asked.

“They’re…what?” Gabriel glanced at the peacock brooch. “Are you…are you saying there’s another _creature_ like you in the other one?” Emilie slowly began making her way around the bed towards them.

“Yes, if you wear the peacock brooch, you’ll meet the kwami Duusu,” Nooroo replied.

“I see…” Gabriel replied slowly.

“Gabriel,” Emilie spoke up, “I’m going to try on the other one.”

“No, Emilie!” Gabriel exclaimed. “We don’t know what these _things_ are. They could be dangerous!”

“I can assure you that the miraculouses were created to protect humankind with good magic,” Nooroo told them.

“Magic?” Gabriel repeated.

“Yes, we kwamis are ancient beings with magical abilities that we have always used for the good of Earth and her inhabitants,” Nooroo explained.

“I see…” Gabriel said again.

“See, Gabriel, it’s fine,” Emilie said, and before he could stop her, she rushed to the dresser and pinned the peacock brooch to her shirt.

A dark blue kwami adorned with beautiful peacock feathers spun out of the brooch. “Hello!” she greeted them excitedly. “My name is Duusu! I’m so happy to meet you! I’m also so happy to _stretch!”_ She stretched out her tiny arms as far as they would go. “Ah, that feels so good!”

“This one seems…different,” Gabriel observed.

“Duusu is eccentric,” Nooroo agreed.

“She’s so cute, Gabe!” Emilie declared, holding out her hand where Duusu landed, seeming quite content.

Gabriel frowned but said nothing.

“Oh, Nooroo, did you already tell them about our powers?!” Duusu squealed.

Nooroo rushed to Duusu to try to quiet her, but it was too late. “Yes, do tell us about these powers,” Gabriel said. “These would be the ‘magical abilities’ you mentioned earlier?”

“Yes, I can make amoks, and Nooroo can make champions!” Duusu explained animatedly.

“And what would these _amoks_ and _champions_ be, exactly?” Gabriel asked.

“Duusu, no,” Nooroo whispered, but the peacock kwami either didn’t hear him or chose to ignore him.

“If you wear my miraculous and say the magic words, I can help you turn an object into a sentimonster,” Duusu was explaining as she zoomed off Emilie’s hand and began flying in circles. “Don’t worry, _sentimonster_ sounds scary, but it’s really just a powerful creature that you can control. You can use it to save people. Like for example, if the city was flooding, your sentimonster could pick people up and get them out of harm’s way.”

“Interesting,” Gabriel replied slowly. He pointed at Nooroo. “And the champions are _your_ specialty, I presume?”

Nooroo sighed and said, “Yes, I use butterflies to turn into champions. You can send the champion to anyone who is having a strong emotion so that you can turn them into a superhero for you.”

“A strong emotion?” Gabriel inquired.

“The idea is to find someone who has a strong desire to help others and turn them into a temporary hero,” Nooroo explained.

Gabriel thought for a moment and said, “But what if they were to, say, have a negative emotion? What would happen if I sent a champion to them?”

Nooroo shuddered and answered, “It could probably make them into some type of villain. I wouldn’t recommend it!”

Emilie laughed and said, “Gabe, why are you asking all these silly questions? What would we possibly need superpowers for anyway?”

“You never know, Emilie,” Gabriel responded. “There is quite a lot of crime in a city of this size.”

“Don’t forget to tell them about the magic words!” Duusu exclaimed.

“Duusu!” Nooroo hissed.

“Yes, do tell us the magic words,” Gabriel said with a smile.

Duusu flew back to Emilie and said, “If you want to use my miraculous, just say, ‘Duusu, spread my feathers!’” Emilie giggled.

“But I wouldn’t recommend using the peacock miraculous!” Nooroo spoke up. “It’s been damaged! We don’t know what could happen!”

“Hm, maybe you should tell us _your_ magic words, Nooroo,” Gabriel remarked. “Unless there’s some reason we shouldn’t use _your_ miraculous, as well?”

As a kwami, Nooroo was not able to withhold this information from the human wearing his miraculous, even if he did get a terrifying vibe from him. “My magic words are, ‘Nooroo, dark wings rise,’” Nooroo told Gabriel.

“Nooroo, dark wings rise,” Gabriel suddenly said. A bright purple light filled the room. Emilie had to squeeze her eyes shut. When she opened them, her husband was dressed in a dark purple suit and wore a silver mask that covered his head and most of his face. He held a dark cane with both of his hands. “Not bad,” Gabriel remarked, glancing at himself in the full length mirror next to Emilie’s dresser.

“Whoa, Gabriel,” Emilie breathed. “How do you feel? Do you feel strong or powerful?”

“I’m not really sure,” Gabriel replied. “I would like to test out the powers Nooroo was talking about.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Emilie asked. “He said you have to use it on _other_ people. What if we hurt someone?”

Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door. “Mother?” Adrien called. “Are you in there?”

“Oh, shit!” Emilie exclaimed. “Duusu, what do we do to turn it off?”

“If you want to release Nooroo’s transformation, say, ‘Dark wings fall.’”

Gabriel said the words and his transformation released. He and Emilie returned their brooches to the dresser, and the two kwamis rushed to them quickly and disappeared.

“What’s wrong, dear?” Emilie asked Adrien, opening the door.

Gabriel followed his wife out of the room but stopped to take one last look at the brooches on the dresser. He stared at the butterfly miraculous for a long moment before shutting the bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, foreshadowing is so fun.


	3. Some Akumas… You Just Gotta Let Them do Their Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd interrupt the seriousness with a little fun. Here's some smut... on the house! (He he, Chat Noir would be proud of that one.)

Chat Noir followed closely behind Ladybug as she bounded across the buildings of Paris. She was fast, but he could keep up. It was late at night, so there weren’t many people out. The full moon shone on the superheroes as they hurried across the rooftops.

Chat absolutely loved following his lady as they ran across the rooftops of Paris. Her skin-tight costume left nothing to the imagination, and he could see the muscles in her perfect legs flex as she jumped off one roof and landed on the next one. Her arms glided gracefully through the air as she effortlessly tossed her yo-yo to the next building, pulling herself across in what always seemed like slow motion in his mind. Plus, he got a really great view of her ass.

Just as he thought that, his baton slipped off the edge of the building as he misjudged how far to place it. He stumbled off the building and plummeted to the ground, but his baton opened once again just in time, and he jumped across an alleyway, landing expertly on a building where Ladybug had stopped and turned around. “Careful, Chat,” she called, “the akuma is distracting you!”

She took off again, knowing he was following close behind, watching her. She stopped at the next building and watched him jumping across to catch up with her. The moon shone against the tight leather of his suit, seeming to make his muscles seem more defined. And she could swear the bulge between his legs had gotten a little bigger.

With one last glance over her shoulder, she tossed her yo-yo, which of course missed the next building since she wasn’t looking. Unfortunately, she had already jumped off the first building out of habit and was now quickly on her way to the pavement below. Thinking fast, she threw her yo-yo onto a street lamp, flipped over it, and landed gracefully on the sidewalk. “I think it’s gotten to you, too!” Chat called from the top of the building she had just fallen from.

She smirked and released her yo-yo to toss it to the next building, being sure to pay attention this time, and sailed into the sky once again. Her kitty opened his baton and followed her, like he always would.

Ladybug landed on the roof of a tall apartment building. She peeked around the roof access door and then leaned against the brick wall. “Okay, I think we lost the akuma,” she said to Chat who landed on the roof soon after her. She suddenly heard a noise like a motor starting. It seemed like it was getting closer. “Wait, what’s that sound?”

Chat stepped close enough so that she could place her hand on his chest. She realized he was vibrating. “It-it’s _you,_ ” she said, looking up at him. “Are you purring, Chat?”

“I can’t help it, milady,” he replied, his eyes glazed over with lust. He pressed himself against her and began kissing and nipping at her neck.

“Chat,” she gasped. “The akuma…it got you… You have to…resist!”

“Mm, I can’t think of any reason why I should,” he responded before he captured her lips with his mouth.

Ladybug gasped as he pressed his thigh into her crotch. “Chat, this isn’t you,” she continued. “It’s the akuma! It’s trying to distract us with sex.”

“I’d say it’s winning,” Chat replied in a sultry voice, reaching behind Ladybug’s neck and pulling down the zipper on her suit.

“Oh, no, I think it’s gotten to me now,” Ladybug replied shakily, as she pulled on Chat’s bell, unzipping his suit, seemingly against her will. “Now all I can think about is your perfect body,” she declared, rubbing her hands over the well-defined muscles of his chest and stomach.

Chat chuckled and replied, “I think it’s making you a little overheated. Let me help you out of this suit.” She pulled away just long enough for him to pull the top half of her suit down and then pressed her breasts against his bare chest. “Oh, milady, this is my favorite akuma so far,” he told her.

Ladybug giggled and pulled his face in for a passionate kiss as she pulled the top half of his suit off him. Chat stopped the kiss just to admonish her, “No, milady, stay in character. I’ve never seen Ladybug giggling during a battle.”

“Silly kitty,” Ladybug replied before capturing his mouth again.

She wrapped her legs around him as he picked her up, pushing her up against the brick wall. She moaned into the kiss as he pressed his clothed erection against her. After a few thrusts, he relased his hold on her ass so she dropped her feet to the ground again, and he began peppering his kisses down her chest. He moved lower and lower across her body, slowly dropping to his knees as he pulled the rest of her suit down to the ground. “Milady, I think the akuma is making me crave the taste of… _you,_ ” Chat breathed as he moved closer to her core.

“No, Chat,” she replied, gasping, “you…have…to…” But the end of that sentence turned into a loud moan as she felt his tongue softly caressing her folds. It was a little difficult to keep up a character while his tongue was moving around like _that_.

Chat chuckled to himself when he heard Ladybug’s words turn into moans. _Let’s see if I can just make her forget words in general,_ he thought, pushing his tongue into her slowly. Her moans increased in volume as he pulled his tongue out and pushed it back in, increasing the speed each time, until he was practically lapping her up while she screamed out, “Oh, God, Chat!”

She could feel moisture running down her thighs, but he showed no signs of slowing down, and she couldn’t bring herself to make him. At one point, she thought of Tikki getting mad about her messing up the suit, and then all thoughts left her mind, only to replaced by the feeling of his tongue inside her and pure pleasure flowing through her. She grasped at the bricks on the wall unsuccessfully and then grabbed at his blonde hair with one hand. She felt like she was gasping for breath and she could see the stars in the sky swirling around her as if she were drunk, but his tongue just moved faster and faster. Eventually, it seemed he had reduced her vocabulary to _oh, God_ and _Chat,_ yet only after she felt herself explode at least three times did he finally stop and stand up, wiping his chin.

He grinned at her and then pressed himself against her, capturing her mouth in another sloppy kiss. She desperately pushed the rest of his suit down until she felt his hard cock pressed against her stomach. She grabbed it and began pumping as fast as she could. He stopped the kiss to groan against her mouth. “H-hold on,” he gasped, “I have the ultimate protection against this damn sexy akuma.”

He bent down to reach the zippered pocket in the top half of his suit that had fallen to the ground and stood back up holding a condom. She smiled and said breathily, “Dammit, even girl _superheroes_ are denied pockets.”

He chuckled as he put the condom on. He then lifted her the rest of the way out of her suit, pressing her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him once again, and he pushed himself into her. They both gasped as he thrust in and out as quickly as he could. Using the wall to help him hold her up, he wrapped his arms around her, desperately pumping into her. He felt her tighten her hold around his waist with her legs. He was beginning to see stars, but he didn’t want to be done just yet. He slowed down a little as he grabbed onto her neck with his teeth and sucked the skin.

She cried out when he bit her, burying her face into his neck. She could feel his body pressed against hers, their sweat mingling. She didn’t even care that her back was pressed painfully against a brick wall, as long as the rest of her could feel _him._ She arched her back against the wall, pushing herself into him as much as she could with the position she was in.

He got the hint and picked up the speed. He dug his nails into her ass, lifting her and pushing himself as deeply into her as he could manage. If he wasn’t a superhero, his arms probably would’ve given out long ago. He pushed himself closer so the building could do most of the work, placing his arms against the wall so the only thing holding her up was his cock. She cried out as he slipped further into her. He bent his knees and sort of bounced up into her over and over, eliciting a beautiful cry from her each time.

_Oh my God,_ Ladybug thought. _How many times am I going to come?_ He violently thrust into her so that she once again screamed, “Oh, Chat!” It felt like it would last forever until she heard the telltale sound of his grunts growing louder; he let out a gasp as he finally came. He wrapped his arms around her to catch her just before she fell, knowing he would be slipping out soon.

They were both gasping for breath as Chat carefully lowered her feet to the ground. Chat rested his hands on his knees for a moment before removing and tying off the condom. He knew he would have to hold onto it until he could find a trash can, and he chuckled thinking of the bitching he was going to hear from Plagg later.

Ladybug leaned against the brick wall. Her legs were still shaking and she didn’t trust herself to stand up on her own. “Are you okay, milady?” Chat asked her. He tried to sound concerned, but his proud grin was giving him away.

Ladybug smiled and said, “Y-yeah. Damn, Adrien, I think you’re getting better at that.”

“Practice makes perfect,” he told her, wiggling his eyebrows.

She giggled and replied, “I think the akuma got away.”

“I’ll play dirty role play with you anytime, milady,” Chat told her with a devious look in his eye.

They both pulled their suits back on and then plopped down on the ground. Chat leaned against the wall and Ladybug leaned against him, resting her head on his chest. “I wonder if the people who live in this building can hear us?” she wondered.

“They should be used to it by now,” Chat answered.

Downstairs, Monsieur Boudreaux once again tapped his broom against the ceiling of his apartment. “Damn raccoons!” he grumbled. 


	4. The First Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for another flashback! Gabriel and Emilie use their miraculouses for the first time.

“So how does this work?” Emilie asked while watching out the window of the upstairs parlor.

“Yes, Nooroo, please explain this to us,” Gabriel ordered, taking a seat at the window next to his wife.

Nooroo sighed and explained, “Once you’re using the butterfly miraculous, you’ll be able to feel emotions from the people nearby. Strong emotions will stand out more than weak ones. If you are able to make someone into a champion, then you can communicate telepathically with them and see what they see.”

“And what about your power, Duusu?” Emilie wanted to know.

Spinning around like a tiny tornado, Duusu exclaimed, “Yes, ma dame, I’d love to tell you!” She stopped spinning and took a few seconds to catch her breath before launching into the explanation of her own powers. “When you transform, you’ll also be able to feel emotions of people nearby. I’ll give you an awesome feather fan, and you can turn a feather into an amok. Then you send the amok into an object and—woo!” Duusu spun around again. “That object now becomes your own personal sentimonster that you can control! Or you can amokatize an object belonging to a champion to give them _extra_ power!” Duusu threw her little hands in the air like she was telling the world’s most exciting story. “Oh, and you can also see everything your sentimonster sees, and if it gets a little too _cheeky,_ you can destroy it at any time!”

“Wow, it’s so much to remember,” Emilie commented.

“It sounds like, essentially, a champion works on a _person_ and an amok works on an _object,_ ” Gabriel declared. “Am I correct, Nooroo?”

“Yes, sir,” Nooroo replied.

“So we can _both_ transform and find someone who needs help,” Emilie told Gabriel. “You can make them into a champion and I’ll create a sentimonster to help them!”

Gabriel thought for a moment and then said to the kwamis, “Didn’t you say earlier that the peacock is damaged?”

“It’s not that bad,” Duusu insisted, flying in erratic circles around Emilie’s head, “I feel better than ever!”

“There was an incident at the temple where we were housed,” Nooroo spoke up. “In the aftermath, the peacock miraculous was damaged. It hasn’t been used since then so we don’t know _how_ or _if_ it would affect its holder.”

“It’ll be _fine,_ ” Duusu declared, landing on Emilie’s head.

“I think I would feel more comfortable with you _not_ using the peacock miraculous for now,” Gabriel stated.

“Oh, come _on,_ Gabe,” Emilie whined. “Duusu said it was fine.”

“Yes, as much as I’m sure that little creature is a reliable source of information,” Gabriel responded, “I’d feel better trying to figure out how these miraculouses work using an undamaged one for now.”

“ _Fine,_ ” Emilie and Duusu both conceded at the same time.

After transforming, Gabriel sat by the window for a while. Emilie sat next to him in silence while Duusu aimlessly fluttered around the room. After a while, Emilie asked, “So do you feel any strong emotions?”

“I mostly feel boredom, and a few people seem to be really hungry,” Gabriel replied. “Never mind, one of them just got a crepe.”

Emilie sighed and said, “This isn’t as exciting as I was hoping.”

“What _were_ you hoping for, Emilie?” Gabriel wanted to know.

“I don’t know,” she said, staring dreamily out the window. “I just loved the idea that we could be helping other people. Like we could be some kind of superheroes or something.”

Gabriel chuckled and replied, “Have you been reading Adrien’s comic books?”

Emilie narrowed her eyes at him but didn’t respond.

After a few more minutes, Gabriel suddenly said, “Wait! I’m feeling a strong emotion now…”

“Ooh, what is it?!” Emilie asked, sitting up straighter. Duusu also flew over to the pair.

“It’s…anger,” Gabriel declared. “It’s a policeman. He’s chasing a purse snatcher, but the criminal is getting away.”

“You should make him a champion!” Emilie exclaimed. “You could make him strong enough to catch the criminal!” Duusu began flying in excited circles again, emitting squeaks of joy.

Gabriel stood up and realized he was suddenly surrounded by a cloud of pure white butterflies. Emilie gasped and leaned away from him. He held out his hand for a butterfly to land on. He covered the butterfly with the other hand, and when he removed it, the butterfly had turned a deep dark purplish color, almost black. “Ah, you must be my first champion,” Gabriel stated. “Find this angry policeman and give him the power he needs to stop that purse-snatching criminal!” The butterfly flew from his hand, and Gabriel opened the window to allow it access to the outside world.

“Can you see where it’s going?” Emilie asked him.

“No, but I can feel the anger getting closer,” Gabriel answered. “I think my champion has almost reached the policeman.”

Suddenly, the bright purple outline of a butterfly appeared in front of Gabriel’s face. Emilie watched him in shock as he seemingly held a conversation with the policeman, telling him he was going to give him the strength to overtake the criminal. “I can see through the officer’s eyes!” he told his wife excitedly. “I see him chasing the criminal. He’s almost caught up to him!”

Emilie watched as Gabriel lost himself in the thrill of the chase, living out a scene she couldn’t witness. After a few moments, though, the excited look on his face was suddenly replaced by one of sheer terror. “What’s wrong, Gabe?” Emilie asked in a trembling voice. “D-did something happen?”

“Th-there’s more of them,” Gabriel stammered. “The cop followed him into an alley, and the rest of the gang was waiting for them.” Gabriel gulped. He launched into another conversation with the officer, but after the butterfly outline faded, he looked wide-eyed at Emilie and said, “I’m afraid my champion is not strong enough to save him.”

Emilie nodded as if she understood and called out, “Duusu, spread my feathers!”

Gabriel was going to protest even as she started to transform, but as he watched through the officer’s eyes as the criminals all began to beat him, he knew something had to be done, or he would have to live with the fact that he had gotten this policeman killed. His every attempt at strengthening the champion seemed to fail as the criminals continued to pound the officer into the pavement.

Then he was suddenly aware of a transformed Emilie talking to him. She wore a long blue dress and her blonde hair was up in a French twist with peacock feathers sticking out of it. She held a large fan made of feathers. He had to struggle to pull himself from the battle scene to understand what she was asking. “Gabe,” her voice seemed to float through a fog, “is there something the cop has that I can send my amok to? I need an object that he can use. Gabe! Look around! What can I send it to?”

“His-his…nightstick,” Gabriel panted. Then he shouted, “His nightstick!”

Emilie was already at the window. He noticed she had pulled out a feather from her fan and was blowing on it so that it flew out the window. As he watched the battle scene between the policeman and the gang, a small black feather floated into his nightstick.

Then the nightstick seemed to gain sentience. It jumped out of the policeman’s hand of its own accord and grew to several times its original size. It also seemed to be growing arms and legs. Gabriel could hear faint talking in the back of his mind and realized Emilie was talking to the policeman now. She was telling him he had control of this… _sentimonster?_

Now Gabriel and Emilie both had a front row seat to the battle. The nightstick sentimonster had started pulling the startled criminals off the officer and tossing them aside like rag dolls. The championized officer quickly got his strength back now that he was no longer being beaten, and he and his new nightstick partner each started fighting back. With the help of the sentimonster, they easily beat the entire gang back. The officer began quickly cuffing each one as the living nightstick monster helped him to keep them under control. Once they were all cuffed, Gabriel and Emilie each pulled back their respective champion and amok and released their transformations.

Back at the battle scene, the officer’s flabbergasted backup finally showed up, shocked to see that he had taken down an entire gang by himself. Even the officer in question couldn’t explain it. The last thing he could remember was chasing a purse snatcher, and now he was standing here, eight handcuffed and beaten gangsters on the ground around him. He also felt a bit sore himself.

In the master bedroom of the Agreste mansion, Gabriel was still having some trouble shrugging off the image of the gangsters beating up the championized officer when Emilie collapsed on the floor in a coughing fit. “Emilie!” Gabriel exclaimed, rushing to her. Without thinking, he sent an alert on his phone to Nathalie, which would prompt his assistant to immediately come to their aid. She was in the bedroom in less than a minute to find Gabriel hovering over Emilie, still coughing uncontrollably.

“What happened, sir?” Nathalie asked, furrowing her brow.

“Quick, get her some water!” Gabriel commanded.

Nathalie ran to the bathroom to fill a glass with water and returned quickly. Emilie managed a few gulps in between coughs, and slowly, the hacking subsided. “Are you okay now, Emilie?” Gabriel asked her.

“I-I think so,” Emilie replied.

Nathalie knelt down next to her and began slowly stroking her golden hair. Emilie let her head fall against the woman’s shoulder. Nathalie was so busy comforting her that she almost didn’t notice the movement out of the corner of her eye. When she looked up, two… _creatures_ were flying rapidly around Gabriel’s head. They were too large to be bugs, and Gabriel seemed to be watching them. Then one of them started _talking._

“Are you okay, Miss Emilie?” it asked.

“What the hell is that?” Nathalie asked in her usual calm voice, though her eyes widened a bit to betray her surprise.

Ignoring her, Gabriel said, “That’s enough from you, Duusu. Nooroo, is she suffering the effects of using that broken piece of jewelry?”

“It’s possible, sir,” Nooroo replied.

“I-I’m fine, Gabe,” Emilie declared weakly before taking another sip of water.

“No, you’re not,” Gabriel responded. “I forbid anymore use of these _miraculouses._ ” He removed the brooches from himself and his wife, causing both kwamis to disappear.

Emilie tried to laugh but it quickly turned into a cough. “You can’t _forbid_ me, Gabriel,” she said.

Gabriel stood up and walked to her dresser, setting both brooches back in their original place. “Maybe not,” he admitted. Turning around, he added in a more pleading tone, “But look at yourself, Emilie. What has that _thing_ done to you?”

Emilie sighed and dropped her head back against Nathalie’s chest. Still not understanding what was going on, Nathalie placed a kiss against the woman’s golden head. “Please take care of yourself, madam,” she whispered.

Gabriel’s face softened at the sight of the two women. He slowly made his way to them and knelt down beside them, looking Emilie in the eye. “Emilie, we don’t really understand what these things are,” he explained. “Plus, what if you hadn’t been able to fix things? We could’ve gotten that policeman killed by those thugs.”

Emilie’s eyes widened at the thought, but she said nothing.

“I think it’s best if we don’t use them again,” Gabriel continued. “At least, maybe not until we’re able to get some more information about them.

Emilie paused for a moment and then slowly nodded in agreement.


End file.
